


I Don't Know

by TheLaziestMotherfucker



Series: What Will Happen? [3]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Crying, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Post-Series, Ram needs to be protected, Ram's POV, Tanya and Ram's Friendship, post 1x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLaziestMotherfucker/pseuds/TheLaziestMotherfucker
Summary: What happened to Ram after 1x08.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you all like this! As I predicted, this took an emotional toll on me as well. I love every character very much and I want to protect them all. I hope that I am doing these characters justice. Next I will probably do Matteusz's point of view.

Ram let the gun fall from his hand and onto the floor. He swore that he heart stopped for a moment after he heard April's voice exit from Corakinus's body. The lot of them stayed on the floor, gaping at her. She was dead only a minute ago. April was dead. She was killed by Charlie, shot by the gun that Ram was holding. He turned around to face Charlie, expecting a knowing look or an explanation, but he seemed just as clueless as the rest of them.

He opened his mouth to explain to April what happened but then her eyes noticed her body laying on the floor beside her. Her eyes slowly moved to look down at the body that she was in. Her mouth opened and she let out a cry as she realized who she was. Ram slowly got up on his feet and approached his girlfriend. “April,” He said cautiously, worried that he would frighten her more than she already was.

He knew that April was tough. She wasn't as fragile as everyone thought she was, but even the brave April Maclean could get scared. She was just as vulnerable as the rest of them.

Her head shot up to look at him and within seconds she disappeared. “No, April!” He shouted, running out of the room. Maybe he could find her somewhere else. He ran all the way outside and was greeted by sunny skies. There weren't any shadows flying over the yard. Now there were just shadows.

Just shadows... It was going to take awhile to get used to that thought. His life was turned upside down by the Shadowkin and now they were gone. All of them were destroyed by the Cabinet. He knew that Coal Hill was still going to be a hotspot for aliens, but at least they weren't the Shadowkin. They weren't going to kill anymore people. No more children. No more parents...

He searched random places, hoping that April would appear. She didn't. After an hour of walking, Ram gave up and headed back to the school. If April wanted to be found then she would've revealed herself to Ram. This was all new to her and she probably needed space to figure it all out. They all needed to work things out.

He roamed the hallways of Coal Hill, slowly making his way towards the room that he left. When he entered, it was completely empty, all except for April's human body. His breath hitched in his throat at the sight of her. She was gone for minutes. She was dead. She was alive now but not where she needed to be. She was gone again but still alive. No matter how many times he reminded himself that she was alive, his brain kept on replaying the fragile and fresh memory, breaking his heart.

He kneeled down beside her body, hands shaking as he pulled her upper body up. He tried to control his cries as he lifted her off the floor. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to talk to her. He wanted to ask if she was all right. He wanted to know what happened. He just wanted _see_ her. He carried her out of the room, hoping that people wouldn't notice. If they weren't bothered by aliens then they shouldn't be bothered by the sight of him carrying her. He carried her to his car and placed her in one of the seats, and buckled her in.

He drove to April's house and carried her body to her front door. Tears were falling from his face as his trembling hands rung the doorbell. He had to explain to April's mum what happened. He had to tell her that she disappeared in Corakinus's body. He had to admit that he didn't know how to get her back.

The door swung open, revealing a sniffling mother. Her eyes were red and puffy and snot was running down her nose. He supposed that he looked the same. His eyes widened as he realized that she felt the death of April. Corakinus's soul was in her legs, and along with April's death, she lost her legs. “I'm sorry,” He cried, eyes immediately glancing down at the ground.

Ram breathed in deeply, trying to calm himself down and said, “She isn't dead.” She opened her mouth to ask but he continued. “None of us know how but she came back to life. She was somehow put inside Corakinus's body. She disappeared after she realized...” He drifted off, knowing that she was able to figure it out.

She nodded her head slowly, processing it all. “Come inside, Ram,” She invited him in.

He moved to the side so he could carry April through the doorway. “I didn't know where else to take her...” He started choking on a sob.  
She rested her hand on his arm. “Thank you.”

“I figured that if we find a way to switch her then I should've brought her body back,” He continued to explain. He wanted her to know that they were going to try to get her back. Or at least, _he_ was going to try to get her back. “I'll go take her to her bedroom.”

He found her room and laid her on her bed. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and whispered, “I'll find a way to get you back. Promise.” He wiped away the tears on his face with the sleeve of his coat. He headed back into the entrance room to see her mother.

“Thank you, Ram,” She said again. She took a deep breath and spoke again. “April told me about your dad. I am so sorry.”

Then suddenly that was it. He did his best to keep himself together while he searched for April, but he couldn't do it any longer. A loud, agonizing sob ripped from his throat. He collapsed on a nearby chair and buried his face in his hands. His body shook as he cried. “I don't know...” He muttered, words cut off by his sobs.

He didn't know what he was supposed to do. What was he supposed to tell his mum? She hadn't seen his leg. He hadn't told her what he has told his dad. She wouldn't believe a word he said. She would think that he lost his mind. Anyone would. How was he supposed to tell her that her husband died? His father... How could he explain any of this to her over the phone? She wasn't going to be back from the convention for a few days. He couldn't lie about this.

It all happened so quickly that Ram still wasn't sure that it actually happened. One minute his dad was there and then the next he was gone. He was nothing but ashes that flew away in the wind. There wasn't anything left of him. His father, one of the most important people in his life, the most important man in his life, was turned into nothing within seconds. He was _destroyed. Murdered_ by Corakinus. He was taken away from him in an instant.

Ram never got to say goodbye. He didn't get to say so much. He was so angry in that moment. His dad was only trying to help him. That is the last memory he will have of his father.

The memory replayed in his mind, so did April and Rachel's death. So much death. Too much death. Why does this happen? Why do the people he love die? His father and Rachel were too young. They both had so many years left. He didn't have much hope left, but he could hope that April would be the exception. He hoped that someone would be able to live out the rest of their life.

“Would you like to stay here?” She offered.

He looked at April's mum. He tried to give her a small smile but he knew it wasn't convincing. He shook his head, declining the offer. “Thank you, Ms. MacLean,” He started. He knew that she could tell what his answer was. “But I think I should head home. I need to be alone for a while.” He wiped away the tears on his face and tried to smile again.

After saying goodbye, Ram left the house and drove home. He pulled up to his house. It was dark. _And empty_ , he reminded himself. It was painful to see his house this way. It always felt like his _home_ but now it felt like the furthest thing from home. It was unrecognizable this way. He had no family inside. He had no one. It all became empty space to him. He exited the car, unlocked the front door and swung it open. It was emptier when he was inside.

He closed the door behind him and rested all of his weight against. Now he was truly all alone. He slid to ground, letting himself fall apart. Loneliness, pain, and anxiety, were all settling down inside of him. It was taking over. It was consuming him. He was shortened of breath, breathing in and out too quickly. Sobs and screams began to rip out of him, echoing throughout the house.

He clawed at his chest as if he was trying to rip his heart out to stop the pain. He wanted it to stop. He needed it to stop. He couldn't handle it all. He couldn't.

~~~~~

Hours passed until he stopped crying. He simply believed it was because he had no tears left.

He heard his phone ringing and pulled it out of his pocket. A picture of Tanya showed up on his screen. He breathed in deeply and answered it. “Hello.”

“Hey,” Her voice came through the line, sounding scratchy and distraught. His heart broke for her. Both of her parents are gone. She was just as destroyed as he was. “We’re heading over to my grandmother’s. Do you want to come? I know your mum is out of town.”

“Thanks, Tanya,” He responded, but both of them knew the answer that was to come. He needed to tell his mum. He couldn't put it off no matter how much he wanted to. She was going to believe that he had gone mad but he couldn't lie about this. Not this. He couldn't let his mother believe that her husband was missing. “But I think I need to be by myself for a couple of hours.”

They talked for a couple more minutes but it eventually ended. He scrolled through his phone and found his mum's number. He breathed in deeply and pressed the button.

**2 WEEKS LATER**

Him and Tanya sat on a bench outside an ice cream store. It was silent between them since they sat down. They talked some in the car but not much. The tension and want to talk about everything that has happened was slowly building up. He wanted to try and ignore it but it was slowly eating him up. It was an unusually sunny day so the both of them decided to enjoy it.

“I told my mum everything,” He said hesitantly. “The night it all happened.”

She nodded her head. “I told my brothers the same night, too.”

They both took a spoonful of their ice cream, strengthening themselves up for the conversation that was to come. “How did they take it?” He asked, worried that they might've believed she had gone mad. It wasn't hard to not believe, especially at Coal Hill. Unfortunately, the two of them were one of the only few that paid attention to what was happening. He wished he could pretend that he never saw any of it.

“They were attacked in the library,” She started off, staring at the concrete sidewalk. “They saw them but Miss Quill fought them off so they weren't injured. I explained what the Shadowkin were and I told them about mum.” She took a deep breath and played with her ice cream. “How did your mum take it?”

“She didn't believe any of it,” He started off, reflecting on how the conversation went. “She came home shortly after the phone call. She thought I lost my mind.” She took a spoonful from the bowl. “When I showed her my leg, then she started to believe me. I told her about how I lost it and that the Doctor gave me this one. After that conversation, she realized that dad was gone.”

They both fell silent, knowing that each one of them have had enough condolences the past two weeks to last them a lifetime. For once, the two of them didn't want an 'I'm sorry', they both wanted to acknowledge the fact that it fucking blew. Every part of this situation was fucking painful and it sucked in every way possible

That was the end of that conversation. They went on to talk about more. They made jokes, talked about old stories, and for the first time in a while, Ram smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Feedback is greatly appreciated. 
> 
> I am unsure if I should write April's point of view because I think if I did write one it would not be good, but if anyone wants me to write one then I will.


End file.
